


Headaches

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mura being a total sweetheart, somewhat depressed Himuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Himuro has been absent from school all day, so Murasakibara goes to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. I got this idea when I had a headache, surprise surprise. 
> 
> No I was not listening to Taniyama Kishou BLCDs as I wrote this that would be weird.

Himuro hasn’t been at classes all day. Atsushi’s not worried. No, of course not, he’s just curious as to why Himuro didn’t show up to hang out. Atsushi had sat by himself during breaks, just eating his snacks quietly. He had to admit, it was a little boring. Usually Himuro would talk to him or take him places around the school. So Atsushi hadn’t really known what to do with himself today. Classes were over now, so he decided to head to Himuro’s room and find out why he hadn’t turned up all day.

 

He found Himuro’s room and knocked on the door for a moment, then pushed it open. He saw a tuft of black hair poking out from under the mountain of blankets.

 

“Muro-chiiin,” Atsushi called out, stepping inside and shutting the door. Himuro didn’t stir. He wandered over and sat down on the bed next to him. “Muro-chin?”

 

Himuro groaned and rolled over, bringing a hand up to his forehead. “What?” he asked groggily.

 

“You weren’t at school all day,” Atsushi says.

 

“Headache,” Himuro murmurs.

 

Atsushi stares at him for a moment, watching how his eyes are squeezed shut and how there’s a small bead of sweat at his temple. Then he stands, and walks to the bathroom.

 

“What are you-?” Himuro calls out weakly.

 

Atsushi ignores him. He dampens a hand towel at the sink, then returns to Himuro and folds it up and presses it to his forehead. Himuro immediately sighs in pleasure, his delicate fingers pressing into the wet towel and smoothing it over his forehead. Atsushi then picks up Himuro’s phone off his bedside table and goes into YouTube. He notices Himuro staring at him from the corner of his eye. He types into the search bar, playing one of the videos that comes up.

 

“Rain sounds?” Himuro asks. His voice is weak and breathless. He sounds so vulnerable.

 

“They’re nice, right?” Atsushi asks, setting the phone down. He bites his lip a little when Himuro smiles and closes his eyes. Himuro pats his hand for a moment. “Okay then,” Atsushi says, standing up. He’s about to walk off when Himuro’s hand is gripping his wrist. He turns back to look at him.

 

“Can you stay with me, Atsushi?” Himuro asks. His cheeks are flushed and he looks dreadful. Atsushi can’t help but feel bad for him.

 

“Sure,” he says. He sits back down and nudges Himuro over a little so he has more room. Himuro smiles and closes his eyes again, though he still holds onto Atsushi’s arm with both his hands, as if he’s scared the taller boy might try to leave again. Though Atsushi has no intention of leaving. He kind of likes feeling needed. He looks down at Himuro and brushes back the now damp hair off his forehead. It’s weird seeing his left eye, usually it’s hidden. It’s just as pretty as his right, long black lashes framing them both. He absently brushes his fingers through Himuro’s hair until he feels sleepy himself, laying down despite there really not being enough room for him. He curls up against Himuro’s slender body and falls asleep too.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugghhh.”

 

Tatsuya groggily opens his eyes and blinks a few times. There’s something hot and wet on his forehead, and he sits up and it falls down to his lap. A wet towel, the coolness of it long gone. He looks next to him and sees Atsushi’s large frame curled up against him. He’s confused for a moment, looking behind them at the window to see that it’s morning. He vaguely remembers Atsushi coming in last night and tending to him. Has he stayed the whole night?

 

Tatsuya gently touches the younger boy’s face, and he stirs. “Muro-chin?”

 

“Hey, you’re still here,” Tatsuya says with a smile.

 

“Mm-hm. You asked me to stay so I did.” Atsushi sits up and rubs his eyes. “I’m hungry.”

 

Tatsuya laughs softly. “Should we go get breakfast?”

 

Atsushi nods, then he surprises Tatsuya by wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

 

“What is it, Atsushi?” the older asks, patting his back lightly.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

Tatsuya smiles. “Yes, a lot better, thanks to you.”

 

“Why’d you get a headache anyway?” Atsushi asks as he gets up and stretches.

 

Tatsuya frowns a little. “I was thinking about how there’s people better than me… Like Taiga.”

 

Atsushi purses his lips. “You need to stop being so depressed, Muro-chin. You’re good too. We’ll beat Seirin next time.”

 

Tatsuya smiles, shaking his head. “Yeah, I know. I’m lucky I have you to help me, too. Come on then, I’m hungry as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> For real tho Himuro is the type of person who would overstress himself due to feeling inferior and would then end up in bed all day with a headache. What a little baby. 
> 
> Thnx for reading. Pls leave me comments if you liked it so I can feel like I have friends.


End file.
